


Frozen Moonlight

by Lollikins



Series: At Home In Your Arms [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sub Kang Yeosang, Waking Up Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: On the coldest day on record in Seoul, the heat goes out and the boys are forced to share a bed. As they deal with the fallout of their night together, Yeosang's parents find his soulmate!
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: At Home In Your Arms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Frozen Moonlight

It was so cold. 

Yeosang bounced up and down as he wiggled his hand out of his glove to punch the door code in. He hadn’t seen the temperature but he didn’t need to, to know that he was freezing. His face actually hurt from the cold and the edges of his scarf were stiff from the frozen condensation of his breath. He opened the number pad and flexed his fingers, he couldn’t even feel the smooth surface. He cupped his hand to his mouth and blew into it to try to regain a little feeling. It took him a couple of tries but it finally beeped in confirmation. He ran inside, closing the door behind him as quickly as he could to block out the wind. Because it couldn’t just be cold, no it had to be accompanied by a blistering wind.

He hopped up and down as he shrugged off his backpack and took off his coat. It was then he heard Seonghwa’s voice raised further inside. He couldn’t see him but he could hear him. He honestly couldn’t remember having heard his voice raised before unless he was calling for him but he sounded … angry. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen Seonghwa angry before, he had. He had even had him angry at him once or twice but when he got angry at you, he would just not talk to you for a while or just go in his room and close the door on you. He hated it and would do anything he could to try to make sure that it lasted as short a time as possible. But in their almost year together, he hadn’t once heard him yell in anger. 

Seonghwa came into view then from the hallway which he had been pacing while he was on the phone. “Uncle!” 

He was still bundled up from outside apparently. That was when Yeosang noticed, it wasn’t really much warmer now that he was inside, in fact it felt exactly like he was standing in an icebox. There was no wind but other than that, it was only moderately warmer. 

Seonghwa’s brow was creased and his sensual lips were pursed with sheer vexation. “You’ve been saying you were- Fine. Then please do it as soon as possible. I know this is the coldest day ever recorded, that’s why this is an emergency.” 

He pulled his phone away from his ear and angrily tapped it off. When he looked up he looked a little startled to see Yeosang standing there. 

“What’s going on?” Yeosang asked curiously.

“The heat is out. Uncle is in Jeju and since it’s so cold, he’s having a hard time getting a repair man here. He said the earliest he could get one is tomorrow. So we’re just going to have to cope with it tonight.” Seonghwa still looked supremely annoyed and it was justified. 

“Why don’t we go… somewhere warmer and we can get something to eat.” Yeosang offered in a hopeful tone. 

Seonghwa looked at him for a long moment and then smiled, “Alright, that sounds like a good idea.” 

It was late by the time they made it back home. It was just as cold as it had been when they left, if not colder after the sun had set. With neither of them taking off their coats, merely exchanging their shoes for slippers, Yeosang asked. “Do you have a space heater or anything?” 

“I never needed one, the house is usually very easy to heat in the winter. I have an electric blanket that we can share. I’ll go get it set up, you can shower first if you want to.” Seonghwa headed to the close to get the blanket. 

“Oh, okay.” Then it hit Yeosang. Sharing the blanket meant they would need to be in the same bed for that to work. That meant sharing a bed with Seonghwa. No, this was ridiculous. It was the coldest day they had ever had in Seoul, -24c and the heat was out. This wasn’t time to think about his ridiculous dream. It was Seonghwa being Seonghwa. He was thoughtful and caring to a fault. He didn’t have any interest in him as more than a friend and a roommate and he didn’t have any interest in Seonghwa as anything other than a very good friend. It was just that stupid dream which had put it in his head… It would all be fine. 

Taking a shower was an adventure but he found he wanted to take as long as he could reasonably manage to get into Park Seonghwa’s bed. Maybe if he took long enough, then Seonghwa would already be asleep by the time he joined him. At least the hot water heater was working fine. He turned the hot water up as high as he could tolerate it before climbing into his pajamas and putting his coat back on. 

The short trip to Seonghwa’s room felt as if he were walking the last mile. He liked to think he had avoided being too awkward around him since his dream. He was sure he had been at least 85% successful. At least he hoped he had. There was no way to avoid him in the small house they shared and to be honest, he didn’t want to avoid him. He just wanted to get over whatever it was that had taken over his sleeping mind. He just wanted things to be normal between them. He was tired of feeling on edge and policing his every thought and action. Seonghwa was perhaps his closest friend and he was just tired. 

The door to Seonghwa’s room was cracked and he hesitated before giving a little knock and pushing it open. Seonghwa had shed his coat and was burrowed beneath the giant pile of covers up to his nose. He pulled them down to uncover his mouth, “Hop in.” 

Yeosang nodded and took off his coat and laid it across a chair. He wiggled his way under the blankets and it was blissfully warm. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

“I’m sorry I only have one…” 

Yeosang turned to look across at Seonghwa. He felt guilty and more than a little stupid. This shouldn’t be a big deal and he was the one making it one. It was all his own fault and he was panicking over what was essentially nothing. He sighed and resolved to put all of the bullshit he had been carrying around for the last week out of his head and just get back to living. “No, it’s fine. I’m just grateful that you’re willing to share.” 

“I couldn’t let you freeze to death.” Seonghwa smiled and shifted rolling onto his side to reach to turn off the light. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Yeosang rolled onto his opposite side and wiggled slightly backward to keep himself wholly within the confines of the blankets. The cold was biting and the warmth he had gained from the hot shower had largely dissipated. He thought it would be impossible to sleep laying next to Seonghwa but there was something comforting about feeling him so close. He was still well aware that he was laying in another man’s bed. He could feel his presence and his scent was all around him. However, instead of the tension and nervousness he thought he would feel, he just felt calm and almost as if this was where he was supposed to be. 

He was cold. Very cold. 

Yeosang snuggled into the warmth he felt beside him, hiding his frozen face against it. That was better, much better. Warmth closed around him, enveloping him. He didn’t question it, merely pressed more closely. 

Seonghwa wasn’t sure what time it was when he opened his eyes, the morning sun hadn’t quite taken hold and it’s light weakly penetrated the closed curtains of his room. It was either still quite early or very cloudy. The first thing he was aware of was the warmth of the body pressed against him. Yeosang’s body was tangled with his. Their legs were entwined, their bodies pressed together, their arms around one another. As he took stock of the situation, Yeosang wiggled against him, tucking his face down against Seonghwa’s neck. 

God… the feeling of his warm body in his arms. He could feel every line and curve pressed against him. While neither of them had ever been shy of touching this was the first time he found himself able to appreciate his body. He knew he probably shouldn’t, he should wake him up or go back to sleep or move or something. He knew how he felt but as far as he knew, Yeosang was quite likely not interested in him, not in that way. He had spoken of girls he had dated in the past. He talked about women he found attractive whenever the topic came up. He was, much to his great dismay, straight. It wasn’t fair for him to take a pleasure he knew that Yeosang would be uncomfortable with. Just a few more sweet seconds … He lowered his head so that his lips caressed Yeosang’s brow. Seonghwa closed his eyes and relished his stolen moment that he knew would likely never come again. 

Yeosang inhaled deeply and shifted, his hand moving down over the warm body pressed against him. Long, lean, muscular and so familiar. He knew the smell of him, the taste of him, the feeling of him. He knew every inch of his body, from the little freckle on the back of his shoulder to the tiny little scar he had on the side of his left knee. He knew how to make him smile, laugh, squirm and he knew how to make him cum. He knew how to make him practically lose his mind with lust and how to please him in every way. He writhed against him, lifting his head he brushed his lips over his chin, feeling the barest edge of stubble he smiled as their lips touched. 

He wasn’t entirely awake as he kissed him. Fragments of dreams clung to his semi-conscious mind. His eyes drifted open and he saw Seonghwa looking back at him in surprise. He smiled and leaned back in, deepening their kiss. He felt arms tighten around him. He arched his body, pressing his hardening cock against Seonghwa’s. He heard him gasp, his hands clenching in the fabric of Yeosang’s pajamas. He wanted him, it felt like centuries since he felt him inside of him. He slipped his hand between them, reaching for the burgeoning swell of his lover’s gorgeous cock. He pressed against it and heard him moan, his tongue slipping between Yeosang’s lips.

There was a loud, sharp sound then. It cut through the fog that still clung to Yeosang’s mind. He stopped, startled and more than a little confused. The doorbell blared again and Seonghwa looked around, obviously frustrated. “Shit, it’s probably the repairmen for the heater.” 

He climbed out of the bed, his hard cock more than obvious. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed his coat and zipped it up. It hung to his knees and was more than thick enough to hide his arousal. He jumped into his slippers and hurriedly half ran toward the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

Oh god what had he done? 

This hadn’t just been a wet dream. This hadn’t even been him waking up and jerking off to thoughts of his roommate. No, this had been him full on molesting him. Jesus, he kissed him. Yeosang sat up in bed and lowered his forehead to his knees. He hadn’t just kissed him, he had been grinding against him and was touching him… there. No wonder he was hard. His eyes widened as he realized the depths of what he had done. How was he supposed to ever look him in the eyes again? How was he supposed to face him? He could hear voices from the living room, it was at least three people. He heard snatches of words and phrases, from what he heard it was indeed the repairmen. 

Before he could berate himself further, he heard his phone ringing. He wriggled to the end of the bed and grabbed his coat, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?” 

It was his mother, he listened as she told him the good news. He blinked. He heard what she said. He promised he would come home on the weekend but it wasn’t until after he hung up that it really sunk in. “We found your soul mark. Come home this weekend to meet her.” 

Despite the warmth of the electric blanket wrapped around him, he went cold all over.  _ We found your soul mark _ . Suddenly he felt more than a little sick. The horror of that statement made the embarrassment of molesting his roommate sink to the back of his mind. 

The bedroom door opened and Seonghwa walked in. He saw the look on Yeosang’s face and he hurried to sit on the side of the bed, “Are you okay?” 

“My parents called.” he heard himself say. “They want me to come home this weekend.” 

Did they expect him to marry this person? They knew as well as he did exactly what the fortune teller had said about his soul mark. He was supposed to know pain and suffering at their hands. Did they expect him to march blithely into a situation where he would suffer? “They found my soul mark and they want me to meet her.” 

Seonghwa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He knew there were services that helped people to match to their soul mark but after what the fortune teller had said about Yeosang’s, why in the world would his parents want to hurry that along? No wonder he looked so stricken. “It’s not like you have to do anything more than meet her.” 

There was a nervous knot sitting in his own stomach. Yeosang had kissed him and he had been aroused. He had felt him hard and grinding against him. Yeosang had touched him, he had done nothing at all to prompt him or coerce him into doing so. Seonghwa had thought it was a lost cause, the love that he harbored in his heart but now he knew… he knew that Yeosang wanted him too. What would happen if he met the person he was tied to? Would all sense of danger be tossed aside for an instant and all encompassing love? He hadn’t ever met his soul mark, whoever they might be, but what he did know was that he was in love with Kang Yeosang and he very much didn’t want him to meet this woman. “Can I do anything?” 

When Yeosang’s eyes met his, he looked absolutely petrified. Seonghwa reached forward and wrapped his arms around him. Yeosang melted against him, clinging to him desperately. What could he do? His parents would insist he meet her and whether he stalled or not, it was inevitable. It wasn’t as if he could tell his parents, ‘ _ Oh, sorry I’m in love with my male roommate instead.’ _ That wouldn’t go over well with his parents, not even a little bit. 

_ In love with his male roommate _ ?

His thoughts came to a screeching halt and he realized he was in Seonghwa’s arms, clinging to him the way a lost child might to their newly found parent. Then he remembered everything else. Oh god, he couldn’t stay here, not like this. He suddenly felt suffocated. He awkwardly pulled away from Seonghwa who was the very picture of concern. He wouldn’t let awkwardness get in the way if he thought he could help someone. He was just so caring, so sensitive, so good. “I- I’m going to go get dressed.” 

Seonghwa let him go and watched as he put on his coat and headed out of the room. The way he had pushed away… He had the feeling that there was more than just the fact that his parents found his soul mark bothering him. Could he be feeling guilty about what had happened between them? He hoped that wasn’t it, Yeosang’s kiss had made him happier than he could ever say. The thought that he might be able to have what he had believed to be out of reach… but this woman, fuck. 


End file.
